A Winter Dream
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: I had always love the snow. Ever since I was a child, when my grandpa had taken me in after my parents died, I found that the only comfort in that time was the snow. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.


**A/N: For anybody reading this, this is a oneshot. I'm not planning on writing a sequel to this (I probably would if enough people ask for a sequel but I'm not planning to.) But this was just...a random story iead that came into my head at 11 at night XD. So if there are any...weird things that you don't understand, blame my lack of sleep. But otherwise, enjoy.**

I had always loved the snow. Ever since I was a child, when my grandpa had taken me into his home after my parents died, I had found that the only comfort in that time was the snow. The pure white sheets of ice that laid in my grandfather's back yard beckoning me, tempting me with its simplicity. But even though I had lived in an area where snow was continuously present, I had rarely played in the snow as a child. I felt ill quite easily and because my grandfather didn't want me to catch a cold, I often had to stay inside. I could only play in the snow on my way to school but even those times were short and rare. Most days, I had to rush to school and other times, my friends didn't have the time to stay along with me to play in the snow. The thought had depressed me slightly but after graduation, I found that I could easily set aside time for the snowfall. But I found that after graduation, my wish to play in the snow had diminished and had stayed buried in the back of my mind, at least until today.

I was sitting in front of the window, watching in awe as the snow fell form the sky. My eyes followed the snow flakes that hit the window and melted as the heat of the glass reached the icy center of the snow flake. Movement out of the corner of my eye had me turning my head towards the figure, making me smile unconsciously.

"Hi Yami," I said softly , turning my head back towards the snowfall outside.

"Hello Aibou," Yami remarked back, nodding his head towards me.

Yami kneeled down on the window sill next to me and laid his head against the glass. I could barely believe that just five years ago, Yami had finally returned to the world he blonged in. We had our duel and I won, which both surprised me and yet it didn't. But anyway, after he disappeared into the otherworld, the temple started to tremble. Everybody inside moved out of the structure and we watched from outside as the building tumbled to the ground. That moment had stuck with me for the next few months while I was in college. I decided that sitting around moping would do me no good and wouldn't bring Yami back, no matter how much I cried and prayed. Plus, I knew that Yami wouldn't want me to waste my life over missing him when I could do something much more productive- I know that sounds kind of harsh but that's the way I see it. So I went to college to get my mind off the depressing thought in my head and I found that I actually found a major that I could be interested in and enjoy too. I decided to major in Egyptian History while minoring in Archaeology. I found that those next few months passed much quicker than I anticipated and that I was finally getting on with my life when I recieved a phone call from Ishizu. She told me to quickly get a plane ticket and to fly over to Egypt as fast as I could. Now at the time, the only money I had saved up was for an apartment for myself so that I could finally move out of my dorm- no offense to my roommate, but living with Joey is a nightmare in itself.

Anyway, so I got a plane ticket and flew to Cairo in about a couple of days where I met Ishizu at the airport. she quickly led me out of the building where I saw Marik and Shadi in a jeep- as to why Shadi was there, I wasn't sure at the time. But I ignored the part of me that wanted answers and got into the jeep. Marik drove us out of the city and into the desert, where we drove for what felt like hours until we _finally_ came to a stop in front of a temple. Ishizu guided me out and Shadi wakled behind us while Marik stayed inside of the jeep. He told us that he would wait for us and to hurry before a sandstorm came- in the area we were at, I found out that sandstorms were VERY common. But I digress, Ishizu and Shadi led me into the temple and one the walk down the stairs, Ishizu finally told me what was going on. She told me that both her brother and herself had felt a strange presence coming from this temple and that it felt similar to the pharaoh's. I had felt hope bubble inside of my chest before I shut it out quickly. As much as I would have loved to just believe Ishizu and Marik, I knew that what they felt could have easily have been something else. But when we entered the heart of the temple, I found that the hope that had came up earlier was coming back. Befoer I could stop myself, I ran to the center of the room, ignoring the fact that the room could have been boobytrapped and kneeled in front of the figure on the floor, who turned out to be Yami.

We found out after we left that Ra knew that Yami was suffering even though he was in paradise. And so, Ra allowed him to return to the human world, with a new body that look exactly what he looked like when he was in my body. Once we reached Cairo, Ishizu had paid me back in full for the money that I had spent on the trip, which surprised me greatly. I had tried to return it but she insisted that I would need the money to get back home. She also stated that Yami would need to go back home with me since he was more comfortable in Japan than in Egypt. Yami agreed wholeheartingly and I agreed to let him stay with me. So, we flew back over to Japan and straight after, the left over money that Ishizu gave me- which I found out easily pay for a new apartment- went towards the apartment that I wanted. Yami and I decided that he would stay with me until he was able to find a job and move out to his own home. And while this upset me, I knew that I couldn't keep him locked up in my apartment forever. But we both found that as the days past, we both grew to get used to living with each other and so, it was decided that we would just keep living together. About five months later, our relationship changed from being friends to being lovers. Which led us back to the moment we were at right now.

He smiled gently at me and caressed my cheek. I leaned into the touch and blushed slightly as the heat of his hand warmed my face. My gaze moved up and our eyes met briefly and Yami's other hand moved to my face. Unconsciously, I started to move closer to Yami and he did the same. Our lips touched each other's briefly before I broke the kiss, blushing brightly. Yami smiled and placed one of his hands on the back of my head. His fingers brushed through my hair and I shivered slightly.

Yami moved towards me and for a second, I thought that he was going to kiss me again, but instead he moved towards my ear. His breath tickled my earlobe and I twitched in mild surprise. He treaded his fingers through my hair and pulled me closer until his lips were barely touching my ear.

He lingered for a couple of seconds before he whispered, "I have a surprise for you Aibou. Meet me in our room in a few minutes."

I looked towards Yami and gasp as he kissed me again. This time however, he kept his hand on the back of my head so that I couldn't back away, not that I really wanted to this time. My eyes fluttered before sliding shut slowly. Our lips molded together and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Yami responded by wrapping his arms around my waist. All of a sudden, I found myself in the air and I broke the kiss, squealing loudly. Yami chuckled at me and I glared at him, which probably would have been more effective if the corner of my mouth wasn't twitching constantly.

"Yami, what are you going?" I ask curiously.

Yami just smiled at me and led me to the couch. My legs wrapped around his waist and I clutched onto Yami tightly. He stopped at the couch, softly laying me on the cushions. I smiled at him and couldn't stop a laugh from bursting out. Yami smiled at me in return and pecked me softly on my cheek.

"Just stay here. I'll let you know when you can come into the room," he said

I nodded, watching as Yami walked into our room and shut the door. I waited a couple of seconds before standing up quietly and tiptoeing over to the door. I knew that Yami would want the surprise to be secret but I found that I couldn't keep myself in suspense. I put my ear to the door, trying to listen in on any sound that I could. However, silence was the only thing that I could hear and my eyebrows furrowed before a loud knock met my ears. I flinched back, holding my left ear, which was still ringing.

The door opened and Yami leaned against the doorframe, His arms were crossed and a smirk was evident on his face. I pouted and glared at Yami.

"Something you need Yugi?" Yami asked slyly.

I scowled and said, "No Yami. I'm just fine, thank you."

Yami chuckled and petted my hair, causing me to smile slightly. He moved his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so that I was looking at him. "Just have some patience Aibou. I promise you that you will love your surprise much more if you wait for it."

I nodded and watched as he yet again left to go inside the bedroom. I sighed and moved back towards the couch, slumping into the cushions. I rested my head against one of the pillows and close my eyes. Several images flash through my head, most of which caused me to blush. My memories of the snow floated back into my mind and I smiled as I imagined Yami and myself playing in the snow together. Although Yami was born and raised in Egypt, I was surprised to learn that he liked the old just as much as he liked the heat. Well, not the cold weather itself, but he really like snow, even much more than me.

I vaguely heard the sound of a door opening but I ignored it, playing through the thoughts in my head. My eyes shot open as I felt a finger trace over my lips before it was replaced by lips. My amethyst eyes met amused crimson and I shake as laughter moved through my body.

The kiss broke and I sat up, brushing off any dirt that collected on the bottom of my pants. "Is my surprise ready yet?" I ask in excitement, barely able to stop myself from bouncing up and down.

Yami laughed at my antics but nodded his head. He held out his hand I grabbed it quickly. He led me to our bedroom and we stood outside the room when he suddenly moved behind me and placed his hands over my eyes.

"Yami? What are you doing?" I asked with slight trepidation.

Yami brushed his hands briefly over my cheeks before he returned them to my eyes and I called down slightly. He must have realized that I had calmed down because I heard him push open the door and we slowly walked into the room. We kept walking until he suddenly stopped me and turned me about 90 degrees. He removed his hands from my eyes and I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes while he had placed his hands over my eyes earlier before he whispered to me.

"You can open your eyes Aibou," he breathed out softly.

My eyes opened slowly before my knees buckled. Yami jumped and barely caught me before I hit the floor. The sight in front of me brought tears to my eyes and I could barely stop myself from crying. Right outside of the window that faced our bed were three snowmen. The two large ones looked almost exactly like Yami and I and I smiled happily. The smaller one however, took a little more time for me to figure out before I sobbed in happiness. The mini snowman looked similar to Yami and I, so I could only guess that that could possibly represent a child. Now, that might confuse you, and you're probably asking why I'm crying in happiness right now. Well, all of my life, I had wanted a child and a lover- I knew that I was gay when I was about 13 so the thought of actually having a child disappeared in my mind since I knew that boys couldn't get pregnant. Now as for why I'm crying just because of a few snowmen...I just love the thought that Yami isn't against us having kids. Now you may be thinking that I'm probably reading too much into this simple gesture but I know that Yami is trying to say that he would like to have a family with me too, just in fewer words.

"Do you like it? I know that you were wondering what I thought about us having kids so I thought this would be a good way to show you," Yami remarked to me.

I smiled and nodded my head while tears still fell from my eyes. I hugged Yami, leaning my head on his shoulder. Yami held me and rocked the both of us back and forth before he led me to the bed. I sat down and watched as Yami moved to the dresser. My eyebrows furrowed slightly and I wiped my eyes while he rustled around in the nightstand. He pulled out a manila folder and he handed it to me. A slight blush was on his face and I looked in confusion while I took the folder.

I observed Yami one last time before opening the folder carefully. There was one piece of paper and I pulled it out before I dropped it in surprise. Written on the paper was a certificate congratulating both Yami and I on have a new child. A new CHILD. I nearly fainted but I was able to keep myself together. My eyes moved to Yami and I saw that he was shuffling his feet around nervously. I smiled and walked over to him. He held out his arms and I collapsed into his arms, crying yet again. Yami moved us over to the center of the bed and held me tightly as I cried in happiness.

My entire dream of having a family was finally coming true and it was with Yami of all people. I leaned ove rhte bed side to pick up the certificate, reading is carefull this time. On the top were our names in bold and under it on the line was the name Taru Motou. The fact that Yami had actually went down to an orphanage and adopted a boy for us to finally have a family blew my mind. The pure joy in my heart couldn't have gotten any bigger but it did when I felt Yami brush his lips against mine. My eyes fluttering shut, I smiled and broke the kiss before whispering out, "I love you Yami."

"I love you too Aibou," Yami said in response before he resumed the kiss.

_FIN_

**A/N: And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. And concerning some of the things in the story, I'm not actually sure of a person can actually major in Egyptian History but it just fit my needs in this story. So, I'm sorry if anything confused any readers in the story and please review if you can.**


End file.
